Duérmete, Stiles
by diamancur
Summary: Stiles no estaba dormido. En realidad, no había dormido en semanas, salvo por un par de veces con ayuda de un montón de pastillas. Pero no estaba durmiendo aquella noche, ni la anterior a esa ni ciertamente la anterior a esa tampoco. No podía. Lo intentaba pero no le resultaba. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Y no le dejaban en paz. Y las gatas siempre estaban allí. [3/3]
1. Insomnio

¡No publico hace años en este lugar! He escrito uno que otro fanfic pero nunca me animé a publicarlos. Hasta ahora. Estoy con una amiga re-viendo teen wolf y decidí que ya era hora de volver a las viejas costumbres para soportar un poquito mejor los mini-hiatus entre los estrenos de cada episodio. Además, me tiene super preocupada los rumores que rodean a la serie. Pero, bueno, en fin. Acá otro fanfic. Me ha gustado bastante la trama que le tengo pero ya perdí la práctica de la redacción, así que no me convence al cien por cien; vamos a ver qué pasa. Ojalá les guste (bueno, ojalá alguien lo lea siquiera jajaj). Será de tres capítulos porque así la historia tiene más sentido. ¡Cariños a todos! **\- vf.**

 **INSOMNIO**

.

Si había algo que a Stiles le desesperaba era el ser tan fácil de leer. O, bueno, de oler. Desde que se había enterado de que los hombres lobo pueden, literalmente, OLER las emociones, no podía estar tranquilo. Si bien no tenía nada tan secreto como para ocultar, le incomodaba el saber que cualquiera fuera la cosa que sintiera aquella gente lo sabría de inmediato, a veces incluso antes de que él mismo lo llegara a comprender.

Scott y el resto de la manada ya se habían acostumbrado al olor de Stiles. Y no solo a su olor característico, sino que al resto de sus olores también. Siempre, pero _siempre_ , el muchacho estaba emitiendo un ligero olor a ansiedad; a veces llegaba a ser tan fuerte que los hombres lobo se sentían ansiosos de solo estar en su presencia, casi como si se contagiara. Así también despedía constantemente olor a preocupación, estrés (que es uno de los más terribles) y a desesperación. De este último no estaban tan seguros. Los más jóvenes, en un principio, no supieron descifrarlo, pero luego fue Peter el que les dijo y todo cobró sentido. Sí, era desesperación. Scott se preocupó de esto pero luego comprendió que Stiles solo parecía funcionar efectivamente si estaba bajo presión; además, el pobre estaba siempre rodeado de sus amigos sobrenaturales y, como si faltara más, de Derek, también conocido como el tipo ese que le levantaba las cejas cada vez que… bueno, se _movía_. A cualquiera le pondría nervioso estar con seres que podrían arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco.

Habían sido varios meses de calma.

Beacon Hills estaba por fin en un estado de tranquilidad y no había señales de que esto fuera a cambiar. Pero Stiles sabía que lo haría. Nada tan pacífico como aquello podía durar.

Era un lunes en la mañana cuando decidió compartir esta corazonada con el resto del grupo. Todos estaban en el edificio de Derek pasando el rato, como si siempre hubiesen sido amigos. Isaac jugaba con Liam, Boyd y Erica en la Xbox, algún jueguito de matanzas al azar (ironía) en el dormitorio de Derek, sentados todos en el piso junto a la cama. Cora conversaba con Derek y Allison cosas estratégicas de pelea, discutiendo los métodos de cazadores versus los métodos hombres lobo. Scott estaba con Kira acurrucados en el sofá, hablando de vaya uno a saber qué. Y Lydia explicaba matemáticas a Malia, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse las pilas estas vacaciones de verano para no entrar tan perdida a su último año de instituto.

Stiles entró, nadie le prestó mayor atención.

Estaba nervioso, mucho. Le había estado dando vueltas a la idea desde la semana pasada y se intensificó aún más la noche anterior, hasta el punto de no dejarle cerrar los ojos. Se había tomado dos vasos de café cargado y sus manos temblaban. A pesar de esto, en el exterior no lucía tan mal, salvo por sus ojos un poco llorosos. Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara, como pegada, igual que siempre; no sabía desde cuando estaba allí, pero no se atrevía a estar del todo serio porque eso le daría más verdad a sus sospechas y era exactamente lo que quería evitar.

Se acercó lentamente a Scott y Kira.

– Hola, chicos – saludó.

– Hola, Stiles. ¿Qué tal? – respondió Scott. Kira le sonrió tiernamente.

– Bien, bien – respondió automáticamente –. Ehm, Scott, ¿podría hablar contigo un segundo?

– Estoy un poco ocupado a hora… – dijo Scott, apuntando a Kira con sus ojos.

– Oh, no te preocupes, ve, puede ser importante – replicó Kira.

– ¿Lo es… Stiles? – preguntó Scott con un levantamiento de cejas, insinuando lo obvio.

– No, no, está bien. Hablamos luego.

Genial. No sabía qué hacer. Por un momento sopesó hablar con Derek, pero dudó que este le fuera a tomar en serio, si hasta siquiera en cuenta. ¿Y qué tal Malia? No, ya no estaban juntos y ella le evitaba muy poco sutilmente.

Nadie.

Mejor iba a por otra taza de café.

Derek tenía cocina pero quería salir rápido de ese lugar así que se largó, sin haber estado siquiera diez minutos allí dentro. ¿A dónde iría? ¿A casa? El Sheriff no estaba… pero no quería estar tan solo, tampoco. Genial, esto iba de puta madre.

– Scott.

Kira sonaba molesta. Le miraba fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

– Kira… ¿qué sucede?

– Stiles necesitaba hablar contigo – le regañó.

– Pues podemos hablar luego. Es mi amigo y entenderá.

– Es tu amigo y merece tu tiempo. Y vaya que lo merece, ¿sabes?

– ¿Dices que debería dejar de hablar contigo y pasar más tiempo con él? – replicó Scott ofuscado, pensando ya en cómo le reclamaría a Stiles por meterle en aquella discusión.

Kira le miró de manera extraña, entrecerrando sus ojitos y apretando sus labios, y sin decir una palabra más fue tras Stiles. Desgraciadamente, cuando llegó al estacionamiento de enfrente su jeep ya no estaba.

Kira nunca comprendió realmente por qué Stiles era como era. Kira lo adoraba un montón, a pesar de no conocerle tanto como el resto. Pero había algo en Stiles que le llamaba mucho la atención y era el hecho de que siempre tuviera que arreglar todo. Siempre. Claro, las personas normales buscan soluciones a sus problemas e incluso ayudan a arreglar los problemas de sus cercanos, pero Stiles parecía tener la necesidad de arreglar los de todo el mundo, de entender por lo que pasaban, por poder predecir lo que sucedería. Él quería tener cierto control sobre las cosas, y, cuando evidentemente lo perdía, entraba en un estado raro, casi de catarsis.

Stiles despedía olores de emociones, un montón de ellos, pero incluso esos parecían estar en control. La pregunta ahora era que tan grandes eran realmente estos en él. La ansiedad, sin duda, mucho más de lo que demostraba.

Derek propuso un plan. El plan era simple: vigilar a Stiles desde diferentes puntos sin que él lo notara, para así ver qué tan extrañas eran, si es que lo eran en absoluto, sus actitudes.

Desde que Kira había llegado alterada comentando que estaba preocupada por Stiles todos le habían dicho que era una estupidez. Que Stiles solo era paranoico e impulsivo y que ya se le pasaría cuando viera que todo estaba bien. Pero Derek dijo que, quizás, solo quizás, no estaría demás vigilarle. Él personalmente había estado vigilándole de cerca luego de todo el asunto del Nogitsune para verificar que no era poseído otra vez, después de todo había quedado incluso aún más débil y vulnerable, pero jamás mostró rastros de secuelas. Ahí estaba la cosa, había dicho entonces Kira, algo tan importante habría dejado huella. Y las dudas comenzaron.

Claro, nada de todo esto tenía nada que ver con lo que Stiles había ido a decir, pero había un nuevo olor rondando desde que él había pisado el piso del edificio y se había quedado ahí, quieto, presente, invisible e indescifrable. Esto fue lo que los llevó a aceptar la tarea, aunque no con la suficiente convicción.

Era de noche y Scott sabía en dónde ocultaban las llaves de emergencia. Abrió la puerta de entrada y Lydia con Allison se adentraron en las penumbras de la sala de estar, subieron al segundo piso y se quedaron pegadas a su puerta, atentas a posibles ruidos. Por su parte, el resto de la manada rodearon la casa; algunos, como Scott, Derek y Isaac, se quedaron en el techo para mirarle directamente – había dejado la ventana y cortina abiertas –, y los demás se habían quedado bajo el porche. Así, comenzaron su guardia.

Por las siguientes dos horas le vieron revolcarse en su cama.

Scott, irritado, despotricó contra Derek:

– Esto es una idiotez. Si Stiles estuviera sintiéndose extraño nos lo diría. _Me_ lo diría.

Y fue entonces que Stiles se sentó en la cama.

Stiles no estaba dormido. En realidad, no había dormido en semanas, salvo por un par de veces con ayuda de un montón de pastillas. Pero no estaba durmiendo aquella noche, ni la anterior a esa ni ciertamente la anterior a esa tampoco. No podía. Lo intentaba pero no le resultaba. Cerraba sus ojos constantemente para ver qué sucedía, para simular el descanso que da el sueño, pero nada pasaba. En el instituto tomaba café cada vez que tenía la oportunidad y la poca capacidad de concentración que tenía ya se había esfumado hacía mucho. Sus notas había bajado considerablemente pero todos lo asimilaban a una única secuela de la posesión del Nogitsune, y así lo prefería él.

Stiles se sentó en la cama, con los pies en el suelo y la cara entre las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

Necesitaba dormir.

Pero eso no era lo que lo tenía así. No. Era la angustia. Tenía un sentimiento de angustia atrapado en el pecho, que se lo apretaba y le quitaba el aire. La primera vez que se percató de este pensó que quizás era un ataque de pánico pero pronto notó que era más bien un estado permanente que tendía a intensificarse cuando estaba solo. Y en aquel momento lo estaba. Y su pecho, dolía. El aire se fue y el silencio le taladraba los oídos.

Desesperado, se lanzó al baño, se metió dentro de la tina y dio el agua caliente al máximo. Su piel ardía pero el vapor le despejaba un poco la respiración. Luego de varios minutos, salió, se secó a la rápida con una toalla y se quedó frente al espejo.

Su piel estaba toda roja por las leves quemaduras y sus ojos mostraban las venas por la falta de sueño. Era irreconocible a sí mismo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Agarró de un cajón del closet un polerón y se puso las zapatillas. O salía de allí o se sentaba a esperar que la cosa se volviera a repetir.

Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y casi toca el techo por el salto de impresión que tuvo al verlas allí.

 _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Es que acaso estoy perdiendo la cordura?_

 _Stiles, no tienes ni idea._


	2. Irritabilidad

No sé qué me pasa con este fic. Me puse muy dramática y hasta yo tengo dudas de lo que realmente está pasando. Esperemos que Stiles esté bien. Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo; ya solo queda uno para revelar el misterio. Si dejan reviews quizás lo termine pronto, pero de otra forma lo dudo porque siento que nadie lo lee y eso me deprime. En fin. ¡Espero les guste! **– vf.**

* * *

 **IRRITABILIDAD**

.

Luego de recobrar la calma y la estabilidad de su pulso, les miró molesto.

Era la quinta vez en esa semana que se encontraba a ese par de gatas dentro de la casa. Stiles no tenía mascota por una razón. Las había echado una y otra vez pero seguían apareciendo.

Una era completamente negra con los ojos verdes y la otra era gris con manchas negras en el lomo de ojos amarillentos. La primera vez que las vio, hacía tres meses atrás, estaban trepadas al árbol junto a su ventana, mirándole. Aquella vez las encontró lindas. Pero ahora, que se le atravesaban en el camino de manera inesperada todo el tiempo, ya no podía decir lo mismo. Le alteraban. Eran una presencia constante no grata, que le recordaba extrañamente a lo solo que se sentía y estaba. Porque, lo más bizarro era que solo entraban a la casa cuando no había nadie más además de él. Cuando estaba el Sheriff solo se posaban en la ventana y le miraban hiciera lo que hiciera, a veces incluso por horas.

Las agarró en sus brazos y las llevó consigo afuera, agarrando las llaves del jeep en el camino. Dejó las gatas en el suelo y se subió al auto, arrancando el motor de inmediato.

Casi le da un infarto cuando notó que estas se habían subido con él y ahora estaban en el asiento de al lado. Pensó en espantarlas, pero ellas no le prestaban atención. La gris se lamía las patas mientras la negra miraba el techo de su casa. Ya, quizás con ellas ahí no se sentiría tan solo.

Allison agradeció su buen oído ya que logró empujarlas a tiempo para ocultarse dentro del dormitorio del sheriff, contiguo al de Stiles, justo antes de que este saliera de él.

Lydia, por su lado, estaba confusa. No supo por qué se escondían hasta que Stiles abrió la puerta. Apenas podía escuchar con el ruido de gatos maullando. Probablemente eran los gatos de los vecinos, con razón Stiles no podía conciliar el sueño en ese lugar.

Scott y los otros se reunieron fuera de la casa y en un plan improvisado Allison, Kira y Lydia agarraron el auto de esta última y siguieron el jeep desde una distancia prudente mientras que los hombres lobo corrieron ocultos en las sombras del bosque a los costados de Stiles.

Stiles conducía más rápido de lo que era debido y se pasaba la señalética sin darse por aludido. Más de un semáforo rojo fue ignorado. Cuando Isaac se acercó un poco más para intentar atrapar su olor y averiguar mejor qué era lo que le pasaba, vio su cara. Stiles no parecía… Stiles. Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si estuviera mirando alguna proyección interior y no la calle frente a él.

Isaac, ahora más preocupado que antes, le hizo una seña a Scott para que mirara también, pero todos se distrajeron cuando le vieron tomar un violento giro a la izquierda, yendo completamente contra el tránsito.

Stiles se internó en el bosque y apretó aún más el acelerador.

Con cariño, comenzó a acariciar los frascos de fármacos que estaban sobre el asiento del copiloto.

Cuando por fin aparcó el jeep, las chicas pararon el auto y esperaron a las indicaciones de Derek.

Deben de haber estado bastante profundo en el bosque porque no llegaba ni una pisca de luz de la ciudad. Las estrellas, por otro lado, brillaban más que nunca.

Pasó una hora y no había movimiento. Stiles estaba allí, en el jeep, con el motor apagado y en silencio, cuando Scott decidió acercarse más para ver lo que hacía.

Nada.

Cuando ya estaba al lado del coche vio a un Stiles dormido profundamente apoyando la cabeza sobre los brazos en el volante. Stiles, aparentemente, había ido a buscar aun más silencio del que por sí ya tenía en su propia casa.

Boyd estaba molesto por lo inútil de toda la operación. Decidieron todos volver a casa, excepto Derek que prefirió quedarse para vigilarle desde lejos, junto con Isaac, quien no había vuelto a mencionar lo que había visto, y Kira, que alegó preocupación por una posible hipotermia del muchacho.

Derek se sentó con la espalda contra un árbol. Isaac comenzó a convencerse de haber imaginado la expresión de Stiles. Kira no paró de preguntarse qué era lo que le había traído a ese lugar, sacándose la chaqueta y sentándose en el piso porque el calor en medio de aquél verano era insoportable.

Y así dieron las seis de la mañana.

El sol salió, tímido y majestuoso, encendiendo los párpados del joven.

Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a la gata gris en su regazo. Le pasó una mano por el lomo.

– Buenos días, criatura.

Se sintió aliviado de saber que no había estado solo después de todo.

Isaac, despertando torpemente, pisó una rama que al quebrarse hizo eco por todo el bosque. Stiles buscó con la mirada y les detectó de inmediato, a los cuatro, porque las sombras de la noche no les protegían de día.

La gata negra estaba encaramada en el árbol en el que había estado Derek justo antes de ponerse de pie. Kira se levantó, sacudió su chaleco y se lo volvió a poner. Stiles estaba enojadísimo.

– ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREEN QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ? – gritó.

– Stiles, vinimos a ver cómo estabas – respondió Kira intentando calmarle.

– Pues estoy bien. Dios mío, ¿es que no se puede estar un rato solo en esta ciudad?

Isaac se sintió personalmente herido. Derek estaba sorprendido por la reacción del muchacho.

– ¿Qué clase de imbécil va a dormir al bosque en el medio de la madrugada? ¡Sobre todo en Beacon Hills! – replicó Derek, molesto.

– No es de tu incumbencia, Sourwolf – y fue este apodo, el que siempre Stiles usaba con él, lo que le comprobó que algo era diferente. Cuando lo usaba antes parecía ser simplemente una manera de intentar molestarle, pero ahora, por su tono y su gesticulación al decirlo, parecía más bien un insulto.

Derek, ofuscado, se fue. Stiles era solo un niñito imbécil incapaz de lidiar con todo lo que había sucedido a su alrededor. Si antes había pensado diferente de él era porque Scott lo hacía, y él confiaba en Scott y en su habilidad selectiva de amigos más de lo que solía aceptar. Stiles era solo un adolescente que no medía lo que acontecía en la ciudad, inmaduro aun y con serios problemas de habilidades sociales.

Isaac se largó, justo detrás de él.

– Hey, ¿a dónde van? – preguntó Kira de inmediato. Estaban ahí para ayudar a Stiles, ¿no?

– Kira, este idiota solo se hace el importante – dijo Derek, y se echó a correr.

Kira miró a Stiles de manera indescifrable.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó él.

– ¿Estás bien?

– Mira, solo quería salir de esa casa, ¿vale? Todo va de maravilla.

– ¿Y qué era lo que le querías decir a Scott ayer? – trató otra vez la joven.

– Nada – respondió Stiles, reacio a hablar de nada con ella. No confiaba en esa niña, no después de que simplemente se metiera en su grupo de amigos como si fuera de lo más normal –. No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Por qué no te vas a ver a Scott? Ya debe de estar desesperado por tu falta de presencia en su metro cuadrado.

– Stiles, solo quiero saber qué te pa-

– ¡NADA! ¡NO ME PASA NADA! Quería dormir en paz, joder, sin tener que pensar en todos ustedes y sus rarezas – explotó, y luego agregó sin siquiera pensar: –. Quería descansar de estar con ustedes, montón de monstruos asesinos.

Kira dio un paso atrás. Monstruos, eso era lo que le tenía tan despierto. No dormía por tener amigos _monstruos_.

Resentida, decidió marcharse también, pero no sin antes decir:

– Stiles, yo solo quería ayudar. No nos culpes luego si te encuentras solo.

Dio media vuelta, sin darle opción a replicar.

 _He estado solo muchas veces_ , pensó, _y aun así más a salvo que estando con ustedes_.

Se volvió a subir al jeep, seguido de la gata negra, y sin encender aun el motor, golpeó fuertemente el volante hasta que sus nudillos sangraron.

El sheriff había tenido que lidiar con tres criminales menores aquél día y el papeleo parecía no tener fin. Lo peor de los delitos es que le hacen pagar a él por ellos con horas extras de trabajo. Quería irse temprano a casa para estar con su hijo, pero estuvo atrapado en su oficina hasta pasada las once. Genial. Ojalá Stiles siga despierto.

Llegó a casa, colgó su chaqueta en una silla y subió al dormitorio de su hijo. La puerta estaba cerrada. Intentó abrir pero estaba con seguro. Extraño, Stiles jamás cerraba así.

– ¿Stiles?

No hubo respuesta.

Golpeó una vez más.

– Stiles, ¿estás a-

– Lárgate, hombre – escuchó desde adentro.

– Stiles, acabo de llegar. ¿Te parece ordenar pizza o ya cenaste? – preguntó, fingiendo no haber escuchado la hostilidad en la voz de su hijo.

– ¡Dije que te largaras!

– ¡Jovencito! ¡¿A quién crees que le hablas así?! – gritó el sheriff, ya fuera de sí. Su hijo jamás le había hablado así. Abrió la puerta, pero el impacto de lo que veía le dejó sin palabras.

El escritorio estaba dado vuelta, todas las cosas estaban en el piso y los nudillos de Stiles estaban heridos.

– Stiles, ¿qué rayos-

Pero antes de poder acabar la frase el puño de Stiles ya le había golpeado de lleno en la nariz.

– NO ESTÁS AQUÍ EN TODO EL DÍA Y TE CREES CAPAZ DE VENIR A METERTE EN DONDE NO TE LLAMAN – gruñó Stiles –. Te dije que te largaras. Vete a hacer la cosa que quieras pero lejos de aquí, mira que no estoy de humor para lidiar con tus estupideces.

Scott recibió la llamada a las 00:14 de la mañana el día miércoles. Era el sheriff. Sonaba agitado y tembloroso. En un murmullo apenas audible le dijo que Stiles le había golpeado y que se había largado, agarrando sus cosas y metiéndolas al jeep, y que no tenía idea de a dónde iba. Le dijo que le avisara si aparecía por su casa.

El sábado en la mañana, Lydia gritó.

Kira tuvo un susto de muerte cuando vio los dos gatos degollados y reventados a los pies de su cama.


	3. Alucinaciones

**ALUCINACIONES**

.

El viernes por la tarde Stiles tuvo un ataque de pánico.

Desde que había dejado su casa, no había parado de ir de un lado a otro. A veces con el jeep, a veces no. Cuando no, lo dejaba estacionado en algún callejón y andaba a pie. Estaba inquieto, mucho. No soportaba estar en un lugar. Entró a casas abandonadas y a casas no tan abandonadas de gente que andaba en el trabajo. Buscaba lugares cómodos, en un principio, para intentar dormir, pero pronto notó que jamás conciliaba el sueño. Luego simplemente buscó lugares, fuera como fuesen, para echarse a descansar. Pero no descansaba realmente. Ya nada tenía sentido ni forma. El descanso le parecía inquietante y el estrés lo manejaba. Insomnio; había dormido cinco horas desde que se había ido de casa.

Aquél viernes por la mañana se puso a llorar. No entendía que le sucedía. Y recién ahí estaba cayendo en la cuenta de que en realidad siquiera sucedía algo con él. Le dolía el pecho de angustia. No podía creer que había golpeado a su padre. A su padre, que lo único que había hecho era preocuparse de él. Pero en qué mierda estaba pensando.

Justo antes de dejar su habitación, había visto lo destruido que estaba su dormitorio. El problema era que no recordaba haberlo dejado así.

.

Scott intentó atrapar la esencia de Stiles y seguirla, pero esta parecía moverse sin ton ni son, de un lado para otro de la ciudad. El sheriff, sin querer alarmar a nadie, decidió esta vez no recurrir a la estación para que le ayudaran a buscar a su hijo, sino que hizo un movimiento que jamás esperó de sí mismo: recurrió a Hale.

– ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarle, Stilinski, a encontrar a su hijo?

– Mira, Stiles necesita ayuda, él-

– Lo que Stiles necesita es regresar a Eichen House… o madurar de una puta vez – dijo resentido Derek.

Pero, aunque Derek actuara como lo hizo, sí estaba preocupado.

Aquél día en que siguieron a Stiles, su reacción al verles le impactó e hirió. Después de todo, él realmente quería ayudarle, en manera de agradecimiento por todo lo que les había ayudado desde el principio de todo aquello, desde que Scott había sido mordido. Pero cuando escuchó lo que ese mismo chico, Stiles, el que vivía preocupado de su padre, el que se había negado de contarle toda la verdad por un muy largo tiempo solo para mantenerle a salvo, le había dado un golpe al sheriff, simplemente no calzaba. Esa _ira_ , es gran capacidad de irritarse sin razón alguna, era… antinatural.

El jueves en la noche, llovió, borrando cualquier huella olfativa que pudo haber dejado atrás. Maldito Beacon Hills y su clima temperamental.

Todos los hombres lobo y humanos que conocían a Stiles, incluso Derek, le había buscado incansablemente, pero ninguno fue capaz de hallarle. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno jugando a las escondidas? Quizás le quedaban un par de trucos de zorro bajo la manga.

.

Volvió a sí mismo justo para encontrarse sentado junto a la rueda de su jeep, cubierto en sangre y con las dos gatas mirándole fijamente.

Le dolía. Todo le dolía. Comenzó a tocarse cada parte de su cuerpo con sumo cuidado para buscar el corte que tanto le había chorreado sangre pero no lo encontró. Aquella sangre no le pertenecía. Pero, ¿de quién era?

Gritó cuando unas garras se le enterraron en la nuca. Los gatos se esfumaron justo antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

.

Fue Derek. Él fue el que encontró el jeep de Stiles abandonado a la orilla del canal.

Todo esto parecía un juego. Cada vez que se acercaban a Stiles éste desaparecía. Por cada vez que esto sucedía, la desesperación crecía dentro de cada uno de ellos. Lydia, después de todo, solo gritaba cuando alguien estaba a punto de morir… o ya había muerto. Eso no era realmente tranquilizante. Quien fuera que estaba detrás de todo aquello era un ser cruel. ¿Por qué agarrarla con un pequeño muchacho que ya había pasado por suficiente?

Pero aquello no acababa así. Lo encontraría. Encontrarían a Stiles y después a quien quiera que estuviera haciéndole daño.

Alrededor del jeep, los olores de Stiles se acumulaban en remolinos densos. Ansiedad, desesperación, estrés y preocupación, los de siempre. Pero había nuevos.

– ¿Qué es ese olor tan, cómo decirlo, _agridulce_? – preguntó Isaac.

Todos los hombres lobo se apiñaban a la orillas del jeep, intentando captar todo aquello que pudiera despedirse de él.

– Melancolía – respondió Derek.

Y eso le abrió la puerta a entender el resto de ellos. Había tristeza en grandes cantidades. Confusión. Dolor, un dolor muy intenso. Angustia, de aquellas que oprimen el pecho. Pánico. Mucho, pero mucho pánico.

.

Scott ya no sabía qué hacer. Lo habían buscado por todas partes y su amigo no aparecía. No quería pensar en lo que le pudieron haber hecho y mucho menos en lo que él pudo haber hecho. Porque si había algo que le picaba incansablemente el subconsciente era el temor de que se estuviera repitiendo lo que le había sucedido con el Nogitsune. Aquello parecía mucho una posesión. O quizás alguien lo controlaba. Sí, eso debía de ser. Le daba miedo aceptarlo porque eso lo hacía más real, pero a las tres y media de la madrugada del día lunes todo había cobrado vida en su cabeza, como en un flashback no requerido.

Stiles había querido hablar con él hacía una semana. Ahora que lo analiza, su amigo no lucía bien. Su aspecto era deplorable, pero no le había prestado atención en aquél instante porque, después de todo, todos ellos estaban igual. La manada en sí estaba agotada. Agotada de presenciar cosas tan devastadoras por tanto tiempo. Pensó que aquello era natural. Pero no lo era, y recién ahora lo sabía.

Cuando Isaac le había contado lo de su ataque de rabia hacia él le pareció extraño, cuando Stiles se enojaba era bastante bueno ocultándolo, o simplemente atacaba con sarcasmo. ¿Gritos? Jamás. Y luego lo de su padre…

– Chicos – llamó Lydia.

Desde que había gritado el sábado Lydia no había querido hacer comentario alguno acerca de nada. Le intentaban hablar pero parecía absorta en sí misma, solo pedía que buscaran a Stiles, una y otra vez, que estaba en peligro. Así que cuando apareció esa tarde en el loft de Derek, todos le prestaron suma atención. Sobre todo el sheriff, que ya no daba más con todo aquello.

– Lydia, ¿pasa algo? – saltó de inmediato Melissa, que había acudido para ver si podía ser útil.

– Sí – asintió Lydia, mirando a un punto invisible. Antes de volver a hablar, fijó su vista en el sheriff –. ¿Cómo murió la mamá de Stiles?

Stilinski quedó sin palabras. ¿Por qué le preguntaría eso? ¿A qué iba?

– Ella murió de Demencia Frontotemporal – contestó el hombre, con tono de resignación.

– No, no. No es eso a lo que me refiero. Hablo de cómo fue, ya sabe, su último momento – insistió Lydia, impaciente.

– Estaba con Stiles – contestó el sheriff con un suspiro. Scott le miró de inmediato; él no sabía eso. Stiles le había dicho que su madre se había ido cuando él estaba en el pasillo, esperando a por su padre. ¿Le había mentido? El resto de la mana abrió la boca en sorpresa, no tenían la más remota idea de todo aquello.

– Eso es – susurró Lydia.

– ¿Es qué? – apresuró Melissa.

– Cuando grité… escuché a un niño gritando. Era un niño pequeño que gritaba "Mamá, mamá, mamá" una y otra vez, desgarrado – y miró a Scott –. La máquina conectada al corazón soltaba ese pitido que solo puede indicar una cosa. Y ese pitido se hizo cada vez más fuerte. El pitido y los gritos del niño se fundieron en uno solo y entonces fue cuando… grité.

– Pero… ¿qué significa? – preguntó Scott. Nadie pudo responder.

.

La gata negra estaba junto a su rostro y la gris sobre su pecho. Estas se miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación.

Stiles tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello que le palpitaba de dolor, pero allí no había nada. Podría jurar que las garras le habían atravesado la carne, que le habían tocado incluso la espina. Cómo es que…

La gata negra le rasguñó justo por debajo del ojo. La gris estaba a punto de atacarle cuando se puso de pie y le tiró lejos. Ambas le miraban ahora, encarnecidas. Tenían una mirada rabiosa, asesina. Se le acercaban sigilosamente con los dientes al descubierto. Le acechaban. Stiles daba pasos hacia atrás con lentitud, cuando la primera de ellas comenzó a correr hacia él.

Stiles, aterrorizado de las miradas enloquecidas que tenían, corrió en dirección opuesta. Sus pies dejaron de tocar tierra y pasaron al asfalto en cosa de minutos. Este estaba ardiendo y él no llevaba zapatillas.

No. No, no, no. Él reconocía ese lugar.

Era el estacionamiento de enfrente al loft de Derek.

.

Los hombres lobos escucharon un llanto y unos quejidos que venían desde afuera. Erica se asomó a la ventana y le divisó de inmediato. Era Stiles. Estaba arrodillado en el piso, cubriéndose la cabeza y respirando forzadamente.

En cosa de segundos, todos corrían.

Cuando Stiles les vio, levantó la cabeza lentamente, tiritando, y fijó su vista en su madre, que le miraba con esa cara que ponía cada vez que Stiles se asustaba por la oscuridad.

Melissa dio un paso adelante, dudosa. Nunca había visto a aquél chico tan indefenso, ni siquiera cuando había sido poseído. Sus ojos estaban hundidos y su ropa manchada con sangre. Su primer instinto fue ir a revisarle para ver si se había hecho daño, pero se resistió con todas sus fuerzas porque abalanzarse sobre él solo le alteraría más. Stiles tenía el cabello desordenado y pegado a las sienes por el sudor. Sus labios estaban partidos, su piel descolorida y sus manos apretaban su cabeza fuertemente, como si lo necesitara para mantener su cabeza en su lugar o las partes de su cráneo aun juntas.

Y le miraba de una manera… diferente. Ella vio en él, al contrario del resto, a Stiles. Pero no al Stiles sarcástico y nervioso, sino al Stiles que había sido años atrás. Vio al Stiles pequeño que había sido arrastrado por enfermeros a la sala de espera luego de haber visto a su madre morir. Vio al Stiles que iba a buscarle a su casa cuando Scott no estaba para pedirle que le ayudara con sus tareas de la escuela porque no podía entenderlas. Vio al Stiles que no habló por todo el año siguiente al que se había ido su mamá. Vio al Stiles que se sentaba solo en el estacionamiento del hospital junto a su auto para esperarla y contarle cómo le había ido en su día en el colegio.

Melissa vio a un niño asustado, perdido, desconsolado.

Stiles, por otro lado, vio la cara de Claudia transformarse en la de Melissa, pero sin perder la mueca.

La manada se mantuvo en silencio.

Melissa dio un paso más adelante y rozó la mano de Stiles. Este le siguió mirando absorto.

– Stiles – susurró Melissa, y con toda suavidad le agarró la mano izquierda.

Scott amenazó con ir a alejar a su madre, pensando que quizás Stiles sin querer le hacía daño, pero fue la mano de Derek quien lo detuvo, gesticulando con los labios que escuchara los latidos del corazón de su amigo primero. Y era correcto, los latidos de Stiles se hacían más pausados cada vez que Melissa se acercaba.

– Stiles, amor – susurró Melissa una vez más, arrodillándose frente a él y agarrando su otra mano, alejando ambas de su cabeza. Sin vacilar, le agarró las manos con una de las suyas y con la otra le levantó el rostro desde el mentón, haciéndole mirarle fijamente –. Háblame.

– Yo… – susurró Stiles, casi sin voz – no me siento bien.

Melissa le peinó con delicadeza su cabeza y le rozó la mejilla, agarrándole luego de la nuca para pegarlo a su pecho. Stiles comenzó a llorar con agitación. Hábilmente, como la madre experimentada que era, Melissa le acunó en sus brazos como le hizo muchas veces muchos, muchos años atrás.

.

Stiles estaba asustado. Una vez más estaba en aquella espantosa sala de espera del hospital y sus manos temblaban sin control. Kira le tocó la rodilla para intentar transmitirle un poco de calma, pero poco fue de ayuda. Aquello era demasiado. El lugar de por sí ya significaba mucho para él y los recuerdos lo bombardeaban sin tregua.

Scott, a su lado, le miraba de reojo. Él amaba a su amigo y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Él haría lo que fuera humana e, incluso, inhumanamente posible con tal de tenerle a salvo y junto a él. Stiles era _familia_. Stiles _merecía_ estar bien y ser feliz. Con los ojos picándole, apoyó su frente en el hombro de su amigo.

La puerta se abrió y un doctor salió a llamarle.

Le dieron las indicaciones de cómo ponerse la bata y de que tenía que quedarse quieto durante la MRI, pero eso ya lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía, no era la primera vez que tenía una de esas.

Melissa, justo antes de dejarle entrar a la máquina, le agarró el rostro con sus manos y le miró. Y Stiles volvió a ver lo que vio aquél día. Esos ojos, esa mueca, la sonrisa amorosa y el toque cálido de sus manos. Le besó ambas mejillas, llorando, y luego la atrapó en un largo abrazo, susurrándole al oído. Cuando entró por fin a la máquina, ya se sentía seguro.

.

Cuando el resultado del examen fue arrojado a la pantalla, en la madre de Scott aun resonaban las palabras de Stiles. El señor Stilinski se quebró completamente mirando todas aquellas zonas rojas. Y Scott, con el resto de la manada, que estaban atentos a las reacciones de los adultos, sabían lo que todo aquello significaba. Lydia se derrumbó sobre una butaca y Malia lloró en los hombros de Derek. Kira se cubrió los labios, cerrando los ojos, y miró al piso. A Derek se le oscureció un tono más el verde de sus ojos.

– _Muchas gracias_ – había dicho él casi sin voz. A Melissa le saltó el corazón –. _Gracias… por cuidarnos a papá y a mí. Gracias por todo. Te amo mucho._

Stiles nunca tuvo problemas para dormir otra vez. Primero, con ayuda de medicamentos. Y luego ya no más.

 _._

 _._

* * *

… Y fin. Ha terminado. Sé que el final puede llegar a ser bastante abierto pero, para ser honesta, no tenía idea de que terminaría así. Mi plan inicial era otro, pero no sé qué me pasó. Tengo algo con las tragedias. Es terrible, lo sé. Lo que hice no tiene perdón. Pero, Dios, no me atrevo a borrarlo o a cambiarlo porque mi mente me dice que sería aún más cruel. Ay, por qué por qué por qué. De todas formas, espero que no les haya decepcionado el final. Si lo hizo, pues sepan que mis dedos escriben solos y no tomaré responsabilidad de ellos esta vez. Ojalá hayan entendido todo el asunto de los ataques de ira, las pérdidas de memoria, el asunto de sentir las garras en su cabeza y la presencia de las gatas, porque es bastante importante. (Si no, me avisan y les explico; lo hace todo más interesante). Dejen reviews con sus opiniones si es que quieren/pueden, así sufriremos todos juntos como hermanos. Me despido por ahora. - **vf out.**


End file.
